Hot Summer Days
by Ectofeature
Summary: Rin y Nagisa están prometidos desde niños por sus familias. ¿Pero estarán ellos de acuerdo? Y si llegan a estarlo alguna vez... ¿Habrá alguien que se les interponga en su camino? / Ringisa. Momotori como secundaria en un futuro. / Multichapter
1. Childish War

_**You're just so annoying! God, just so annoying!  
Acting high mighty around me like you're the king  
I'll strike even harder, shoot you 'till you topple  
Retribution, punishment - I'll make you feel all of it**_

* * *

**21 de Junio de 2006.**

Un pequeño rubito de siete años acababa de salir del colegio privado en el que le habían metido sus padres en Septiembre. La escuela era también un Internado masculino, el mejor de todo Japón. Cabe aclarar que la familia Hazuki era de las más poderosas en la nación, por lo que podían permitirse, con orgullo, darle una educación brillante para su hijo menor desde la infancia. El niño, Nagisa Hazuki, corría por las calles de camino a casa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El verano era su estación favorita, porque podía pasarlo con su familia y también con sus hermanas. Aunque el chico no sabía que ese iba a ser el verano en el que su vida cambiaría para siempre.  
La familia Hazuki, como toda familia importante, tenía que preservar su negocio, y asegurarse de que se expandiría. Es por ello que hicieron trato con una familia importante en Australia, de origen también japonés.  
El acuerdo se hizo dos años antes de que Nagisa naciese, cuando el primogénito de los Matsuoka vino al mundo. Los Hazuki acordaron con el patriarca que la próxima vez que tuviesen una hija sería prometida en un futuro con el bebé, y así unirían las familias para crear una mayor y poderosa.  
La señora Hazuki lo intentó e intentó. Tenían otras tres hijas, pero estas ya habían sido prometidas, y no podían deshacer los tratos así como así. Después de dos largos años, por fin la mujer quedó embarazada con éxito. Pero... De un varón.  
La familia Matsuoka comentó que no había problema por su parte, y acabaron prometiendo a los dos niños el día que Nagisa Hazuki nació.  
Cuando el primogénito de los Matsuoka cumplió los diez años, sus padres pensaron que sería una buena idea hacer que los pequeños se conociesen, y quedaron con la familia japonesa en que cada verano a partir de ese, uno de los dos chicos se trasladaría a la casa del otro para crear lazos.

Lo cierto es que Nagisa no se tomó muy bien eso de mudarse a Australia justo el día después de llegar a casa. ¡Quería pasar tiempo con su mamá! Nadar con el abuelo en la piscina... Gastarle bromas a sus hermanas, y contarle las cosas que había hecho ese curso a su papá.  
"Pero allí conocerás a alguien interesante..." Rió su hermana mayor.  
"¡Muy, muy interesante!" Añadió la otra.  
"Que bonito~" Suspiró la más pequeña de sus hermanas mayores.  
Pero su madre las echó antes de que pudiesen comentar nada más al respecto. Nagisa no las entendía. Es decir, pocas veces lo hacía. Pero... ¿Qué tenía de bonito ir a un sitio que ni siquiera le gustaba?  
Al final no había mucho que pudiese hacer, así que tuvo que coger el avión por la mañana temprano. Por lo menos su padre accedió a acompañarlo para que no estuviese _taaan_ solo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Matsuoka, Nagisa tenía que admitir que estaba incluso emocionado. ¡Al menos haría un amigo nuevo! ¿Por qué no le habían dicho eso antes? Habría accedido con más facilidad en vez de quejarse durante esas horas de vuelo. Además, la casa era parecida a la suya. Pensó que sería un sitio pobre rodeado de bichos y sin dulces que comer. Se sentía aliviado.  
-Ahí vienen el señor y la señora Matsuoka. Pórtate bien. -Advirtió su padre, mientras él abrazaba su peluche de Pingüino, esperando que el chico fuese simpático.  
Lo cierto es que la primera impresión no fue muy buena que digamos... Un hombre de pelo castaño, el cual Nagisa supuso que sería el señor Matsuoka, llevaba a un niño de cabellos color granate agarrado por el cuello de la camisa. El chico pataleaba, e intentaba morder a su padre con una dentadura afilada que lo era especialmente en la zona de los colmillos. Parecía un vampiro, y eso intimidó un poco al pequeño rubio.  
-¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO ME DA LA GANA! ¡SUÉLTAME!  
El menor de la familia Hazuki se sentía ofendido. ¿A qué venían esos berridos? ¿Acaso el chico no quería ser su amigo? ¡Con todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para ir a su fea casa! Nagisa abrazó con más fuerza a su querido Pingu, y entrecerró los ojos con molestia.  
-Nagisa Hazuki, ¿verdad? -Saludó el hombre, con una gran sonrisa a pesar de estar llevando a ese pequeño monstruito en brazos. -Este es Rin. -Y dicho esto, sin ningún tipo de miramientos lanzó al niño al suelo, haciéndolo caer de culo.  
-¡ESO HA DOLIDO! -El chico se puso en pie, y se sacudió la ropa, que como la de Hazuki se veía de marca. Sólo que la de el de cabellos granate estaba sucia y rota, como si hubiese rebozado en barro.  
Nagisa notó la mano de su padre empujarlo levemente hacia el niño, a pesar de la mueca del rubio de claro disgusto.  
-Presentate, Rin. -Declaró el señor Matsuoka, claramente cabreado, dejando esa expresión amistosa que le había dado a Hazuki hace unos segundos. El niñito resopló, rodeando sus ojos carmesí para acabar posándolos en el rubito.  
-Hola Nagisa Hazuki, soy Rin Matsuoka y estoy encantado de conocerte. -Soltó de forma rápida, como si se tratase de un robot. El chico se le quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, como si intentase derretirlo con la mirada.  
-El gusto es mío, R- -Antes de que pudiese acabar con su respuesta, el niño que era un poco más alto que él se giró para volver con sus padres.  
¡Menudo maleducado! Nagisa se cruzó de brazos aún con Iwatobi, su peluche, en las manos.  
Comenzaron a andar hacia el interior de la casa, mientras el niño le sacaba la lengua al pequeño Hazuki.  
-Papá... -Susurró el chico, llamando la atención del adulto. -He cambiado de opinión. ¿Podemos irnos a casa?  
-Hahaha. Que gracioso, hijo. -Rió el hombre, por si los Matsuoka habían oído algo. No quería causar mala impresión.  
-No era una broma... -Susurró el pequeño, apartando la mirada de los gestos groseros por parte de su "nuevo amigo".

No. Rin no quería saber nada de ese mocoso. Era un mimado pijo al que le gustaban las muñequitas y las cosas de niña. ¡Qué ascazo! No iba a pasar ni un segundo a su lado. Es más, haría lo posible por deshacerse de él cuando fuese necesario.  
A su _estupeeeendo_ padre se le ocurrió la _maravilloooosa_ idea de dejarlos en **SU** cuarto. El chico se quedó mirando a Hazuki con una mueca de asco. ¿Por qué no lo llevaban a jugar con su hermana pequeña Gou a las cocinitas? ¡Él estaba muy ocupado con su Play Station!  
-¿Qué hacemos? -Preguntó inocentemente, con esos ojos rosas enormes que parecían los de una muñequita. Repulsivo.  
-No se TÚ. Pero YO voy a jugar a la consola. -Y dicho esto se giró, para encender su máquina con una sonrisa. ¡Ja! ¡Ahí le había dado! Toma ya. Que aprenda que Rin Matsuoka no juega con niñitos imbéciles.  
-¿Puedo jugar?  
-No.  
-¿Puedo verte?  
-No.  
-... ¿Y puedo...?  
-No. Simplemente siéntate y mira a la pared y juega con tu muñeca pajarraco. -El chico le miró de reojo para ver como Hazuki se ponía rojo de furia. -Que cosa más fea.  
-¡IWATOBI ES UN PINGÜINO! ¡NO UN PAJARRACO! -Se defendió, poniéndose de pie tan rápido como sus cortas piernecitas le permitieron. -¡Y TU ERES FEO!  
-¡Ja! Ya le gustaría a tu pajarito ser tan guapo como yo.  
-¡Pues lo es más!  
-¡Hahaha! -Rió de forma sarcástica Rin, para luego levantar una ceja. -Permiteme que lo dude.  
-Te lo permito. No soy un tonto como tú. -Después, Hazuki soltó algo como un "jum" lo cual sonó ridículo en los oídos de Matsuoka.  
Pero aún así, de alguna forma... De alguna forma le molestó el insulto del niñito pijo.  
Se puso en pie él también, y agarró su peluche por la cabeza. No fue difícil arrancárselo de esas manos tan pequeñas e inútiles.  
-¿Sabes que voy a hacer con tu pajarraco?  
Nagisa intentó recuperar a su amigo inútilmente, mientras Rin le ponía una mano en la frente, y con la otra mantenía a Iwatobi bien alto.  
-¡Devuélvemelo! -Exigió el más pequeño, mientras algunas lágrimas se le empezaban a formar en los ojos. -¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo? ¡No te he hecho nada!  
Ignorando el último comentario, Matsuoka sonrió.  
-Creo que no. ¿Crees que tu amiguito Pingüino sabrá volar?  
-¡Los Pingüinos no vuelan!  
-Umm... Vamos a comprobarlo.  
Dicho esto Rin salió corriendo fuera de su habitación. Nagisa lo miró escandalizado, y comenzó a perseguirlo por toda su mansión. El chico de cabellos granate subió y subió escaleras, hasta llegar al punto más alto de la casa. La azotea. Por supuesto, Hazuki a pesar de correr un poco menos que él, no le perdía el rastro.  
-¡Dévuelvelo, Rin! -Gritaba, a punto de llorar en cualquier momento, sin recibir más respuesta que una estúpida risa por parte de Matsuoka. -¡No le hagas daño!

Al llegar a la azotea, Rin se asomó al filo, estirando su brazo con Iwatobi agarrado. Nagisa fue a correr hasta él, pero el chico le puso la mano en la cara antes de que se le acercase.  
-Eh, eh, eh. Si te acercas lo tiro. -El rubio se quedó totalmente quieto, agarrándose por el final de su polito rosa.  
-No le hagas daño... -Repitió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. -Es mi mejor amigo.  
-¡HAHAHAHAHA! -Nagisa frunció el ceño por la escandalosa risa taladra-oídos de Rin. -¿Pero qué dices, niño? Sabes que los peluches no están vivos, ¿verdad?  
-¡Iwatobi si! Mamá me dijo que cuando me sintiese solo Iwatobi estaría conmigo.  
-Pues tu mamá es tonta. -Volvió a reír el chico, haciendo enfadar aún más a Hazuki. -Hace años que yo no juego con bobadas como estas. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Cinco años?  
-Cállate y dámelo.  
-Ah, ah, aaaah. -Rin sonrió. -Asi no se piden las cositas, Hazuki.  
Nagisa entrecerró sus ojos rosados, mientras que hacia un pucherito.  
-D-dámelo, por favor Rin.  
-¿Perdón? No te he oído.  
-POR FAVOR RIN DÁMELO. -Gritó, para que el chicos de cabellos granate lo oyese.  
-Ummm... Creo que me he quedado un poco sordo. No he oído ningún "Señor" en esa oración. -Nagisa se agarró con más fuerza la zona inferior del polo.  
-Por favor, señor Rin. Dame a mi amigo.  
-¡Ahooora lo he oído! -Sonrió el chico. -Pero... ¿Sabes? No tengo porque hacerlo.  
Y dicho esto, ante los ojos rosas horrorizados del pequeño Hazuki, Iwatobi fue lanzado al prado de los Matsuoka. Donde pastaban las cabras.  
-¡IWATOBI!

Nagisa comenzó a bajar las escaleras con lágrimas en los ojos, que se le escapaban por las mejillas sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Detrás suya le seguía una risa estúpida que no se silenciaba por mucho que pusiese su empeño en ignorarlo.  
Cuando el pequeño rubio llegó por fin al campo, una de las cabras mordía la cabeza de su mejor amigo sacando todo su relleno.  
-¡SUELTA A IWATOBI! -Gritó, mientras lloraba y tiraba del cuerpecito del peluche. Rin lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, que poco a poco fue desapareciendo hasta una mueca molesta.  
-Deja a mi cabra.  
-¡SE ESTÁ COMIENDO A MI AMIGO!  
-He dicho que dejes a mi cabra. -Matsuoka empujó al pequeño rubio, haciendo que todo el cuerpo del muñeco se rajara, dejándole la cabeza al animal que siguió comiéndoselo. Además, Nagisa cayó de lado al suelo por culpa de la fuerza del chico.  
-¡Me has hecho daño! -El rubio se lanzó a los pies de Rin, y le mordió con fuerza haciendo al niño más alto gritar de dolor.  
-¡SUELTA MALDITO NIÑATO!  
Y de una forma u otra acabaron los dos en el césped peleando con patadas, mini-puñetazos y mordiscos, hasta que sus padres consiguieron separarlos.

Ese fue el primer encuentro de Nagisa Hazuki y Rin Matsuoka... Y también el principio de nuestra historia.


	2. Sweet Serendipity

_**And I'm doing just fine  
I'm always landing on my feet  
In the nic of time  
And by the skin of my teeth  
I ain't gonna stress  
Cause the worst ain't happened yet  
Somethings watching over me  
Like Sweet Serendipity**_

* * *

**10 de Julio de 2010.**

Como desde hace cuatro años el pobre Nagisa tenía que pasar su verano con los Matsuoka. Ya llevaba algunos días en la mansión de la familia, y esto comenzaba a ser insoportable para el rubio. No bastaba con que Rin le hiciese la vida imposible, que este año había entrado otro niñito al juego de "vamos a molestar a Nagisa".  
Por ese entonces los dos chicos sabían que estaban prometidos para un futuro. Pero eso no significaba que dejasen de odiarse con todo su corazón.  
Pero resulta que la hermana de Rin, Gou Matsuoka, también había sido prometida con un niño un año mayor que el progénitor de la familia. Algo exagerado en la opinión del jóven Hazuki. Pero no le incumbía. Además Seijuro se veía como un buen chico, porque por lo menos a Gou la trataba bien. El problema era su hermanito pequeño, y mejor amigo de Rin. Momotaro era para definirlo suavemente un grano en el trasero. Tenía el pelo desordenado y naranja, además de unos grandes ojos dorados que casi ponían nervioso a Nagisa. Su voz era incluso MÁS irritante que la de Rin (Lo cual era muy difícil, para ser sinceros).

Aunque tenía que admitir... Que lo cierto es que él los buscaba. ¡No era su culpa! Es que se aburría eternamente todo el rato en la habitación de Invitados, asi que ese día salió para sorpresa de los dos pelirrojos.  
-¿A qué jugáis? -Dejó caer el pequeño, con una mirada curiosa. Ya tenía once años. No era el bebé de antes. Y aunque ya casi había olvidado la muerte de Iwatobi, todavía tenía un gran rencor hacía Matsuoka. Pero dejando caer su odio, se sentó al lado de los dos chicos molestos e hizo el intento de mirar en la Nintendo que tenía Rin en sus manos.  
-¿Qué te importa? -Soltó el más mayor. Pero luego sonrió de lado, mostrando su dentadura perturbadora. -¿Quieres jugar, Nagisa?  
El pequeño de ojos rosas asintió con fuerzas incluso un poco emocionado. Pobre inocente... No se fijó cuando Matsuoka intercambió una mirada maliciosa con Momotaro Mikoshiba.  
-Bien. Pero primero tendrás que pasar una prueba. -El rubio entrecerró los ojos, y ladeó la cabeza con dudas.  
-¿Prueba...?  
-¡Claro! No le voy a dejar mi Nintendo a nadie que no sea guay. -Rin se puso en pie, a la vez que el otro pelirrojo, y Nagisa los imitó aún un poco dudoso.  
-¿Qué prueba es esa?  
-Tenemos que decidirla.  
Los dos chicos se alejaron de él, y comenzaron a susurrar mientras reían. Hazuki pensó por un momento en agarrar la consola que estaba ahí mismo y salir corriendo para jugar todo lo que le diese la gana. Y debería haberlo hecho, contando con lo que después se le iba a venir encima... Pero él tenía honor. ¡Jamás haría algo así! Eso era más del estilo de Rin.

Pasaron casi diez minutos (Horas en la mente de Nagisa) cuando los dos niños volvieron con una gran sonrisa traviesa, la cual le dio escalofríos al pequeño rubio.  
-Ya lo hemos decidido. -Soltó Momotaro, seguido de una risa. -Mira tienes que ir a la carretera. Tumbarte. Y esperar a que un coche te arrolle repetidas veces.  
Y después comenzaron a reír como locos. ¿Para eso le habían hecho esperar DIEZ eternos minutos? ¿Para una simle broma que nisiquiera tenía gracia? Hazuki apretó los puños, y frunció el ceño.  
-¡SOIS TONTOS! ¡OS ODIO!  
Pero eso sólo causo más risa a los dos chicos. Nagisa posó sus ojos en la consola y sonrió. Se agachó lentamente, mientras los dos bobos seguían como locos y salió corriendo con la Nintendo en las manos. Momotaro y Rin no se dieron cuenta por los primeros veinte segundos, pero luego miraron al suelo, y a la puerta que se cerraba en frente de sus propias narices. Luego, se miraron entre si.  
-NAGISA VUELVE AQUI. -Gritó Matsuoka, con expresión enfadada, y comenzando a golpear la puerta con rabia. -DAME MI NINTENDO.  
-No te oiiiigoooo~ -Soltó con voz melosa el chico. -Creo no he oído un "señor" en esa frase. Ni un por favor.  
-MIRA ENANO, COMO NO ME DEVUELVAS LA MAQUINITA.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Lloraaaar~?

Nagisa comenzó a reír, apoyado contra la puerta. Luego encendió la Nintendo, para cambiar su expresión divertida a una de molestia. ¿Qué DEMONIOS era eso?  
En la pantallita táctil se iluminaba un cartel que decía "Shark 2. La venganza de los Tiburones" y en la de arriba, un tiburón se comía a un humano que paseaba por la playa tranquilamente. El pequeño rubio esperaba encontrar algo como Mario o Animal Crossing. ¡No esa bazofia! ¿A qué venía esa estúpida obsesión por los tiburones?  
Bueno. El juego le aburría, así que abrió la ventana del cuarto de Invitados, y lanzó la maquinita por ahí. Venganza por la caída de su ex-mejor amigo pingüino.  
Salió del cuarto para ver a los dos pelirrojos cargando con martillos y cuchillos de cortar jamón. Probablemente para tirar la puerta o algo así.  
-¡Nagisa! ¡Dame mi Nintendo! -Rin soltó las cosas, y se acercó al rubio, el cual sonrió, dandole un mal presentimiento a Matsuoka.  
-Esta con Iwatobi.  
Y dicho esto, comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina. ¡Tal vez tendrían pastel! Lo que no se esperaba era que Rin se lanzaba en su espalda, como un luchador de la WWE. El rubio comenzó a patalear, gritando y mordiendo todo lo que se ponía por delante.  
-DEVUELVE MI CONSOLA.  
-DEVUELVE MI PINGÜINO.  
Y una vez más, como todos los años, acabaron pegandose mordiscos y puñetazos los cuales evolucionaban con el tiempo. Todos los Veranos era igual...

**14 de Agosto de 2012.**

Rin ya era un jóven de quince años. Poco le interesaba aguantar las quejas de un estúpido rubito molesto. Además, este año se había traido un amiguito. Le dijo algo como "tu tienes a tu defensor yo al mio".  
Pero es que de verás no le interesaba lo más mínimo el enano. A veces compartían juegos, pero si uno de los dos ganaba el otro se enfadaba, y Momotaro y Napoleón (O como se llamase el niño con el lunar al lado del ojo) tenían que separarlos.

Asi que por una vez en su vida decidió que no iba a prestarle atención a Nagisa en todo el verano. Por ahora lo llevaba bastante bien, pero parecía que esto al pequeño rubio le molestaba bastante.  
-¿Por qué me ignoras? -No hubo respuesta. El chico bajito entrecerró los ojos, y se ancló al brazo de Matsuoka. -Hazme caso. ¡Rin-Rin!  
El pelirrojo levantó una ceja, y lo miró con esos ojos carmesí.  
-No me llames así.  
-¡Ah! ¡Me has hecho caso! -Sonrió Hazuki. No de esa forma sarcástica que solía dedicarle, si no una sonrisa sincera. Por algún motivo las mejillas de Rin se tiñeron de un leve color rosado. -¡Pero no vuelvas a ignorarme!  
-Cállate.  
-¡No!  
-He dicho que te calles.  
-Y yo que nooo~ -El rubio parecía incluso emocionado de volver a tener una pelea con Matsuoka, y esto el mayor lo notó. Todo fuese por molestar al niñato.  
-Bien, entonces me iré. -Y dicho esto se marchó, no sin antes sacudir a Nagisa fuera de su brazo. El chico más pequeño se le quedó mirando con molestia. Nadie ignoraba a Nagisa Hazuki.

-¡Rin-Rin! ¿Te apetece dar un paseo? -Hazuki y su amigo arecían haberse vestido para la ocasión de rosa y azul respectivamente. El rubio iba con esa ropita tan pija que solía usar siempre.  
-No. Y te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así.  
No fue hasta la tarde cuando Nagisa volvió a llamar su atención, llamando a su puerta de forma ruidosa.  
-¡Rin-Rin! ¿Te apetece venir a la piscina?  
El pelirrojo miró de arriba a abajo al rubio, que iba con un bañador largo. Momotaro rió un poco, y le dio un codazo.  
-Estabamos viendo videos, Nagisa. Por favor marchate. -El rubio fruncio el ceño, y le sacó la lengua.  
-Te odio. No vuelvas a hablarme nunca.  
-El sentimiento es mutuo. -Gritó, intentado no alterarse mientras el chico se marchaba con su flotador de pingüino. Puto rarito...

Y ya habían dado las doce de la noche cuando de nuevo llamaron a la puerta. Momotaro se había dormido hace un rato, pero el pelirrojo aun seguía navegando por la red. Suspiró, y abrió por tercera vez ese día. Al otro lado Nagisa iba en un pijamas rosa con Pingüinos (¿Es que le importaban esa mierda? ¿De dónde carajo lo sacaba?), con un tazón de lo que parecía ser chocolate. El rubio tenía la mirada perdida, y pareció que se asustó cuando Rin le abrió con una camiseta de tirantes.  
-¿Qué quieres? -El chico se sonrojó levemente, y miró hacía arriba para encarar a Matsuoka. La diferencia de altura era bastante notoria.  
-L-lo siento por lo de esta tarde...  
Ahora era Matsuoka el que se había asustado. ¿Nagisa? ¿Nagisa Hazuki? ¿Disculpándose? ¿El mismo que envenenó a su pez Nemo por el simple hecho de decir que los Pingüinos eran aves estúpidas? ¿El mismo que le gritaba "Te odio" todos los días? ¿DISCULPÁNDOSE?  
-Eh...  
-B-buenas noches. -Soltó al ver que Rin se había quedado callado.  
-¿Te pasa algo? -Nagisa parpadeó un par de veces esos ojos rosados. -¿Tienes fiebre? -Y dicho esto puso una mano en su frente. -Ummm. Si estás caliente.  
-¡CÁLLATE! -El rubio se apartó de un manotazo. -¡UGH! ¡NO ENTIENDES NADA! ¡TE ODIO! ¡RETIRO LAS DISCULPAS!  
Y dicho esto salió corriendo por el pasillo, perdiendose en la oscuridad. Rin se quedó unos momentos pensando en lo que acababa de pasar y en qué cojones había metido la pata esta vez. Pero le restó importancia, y se fue a dormir.

**0O0OoO0O0O0O**

-Entonces... ¿Se lo has dicho? -Nitori miraba a su mejor amigo, que bebía de su chocolate caliente, un poco nervioso.  
-NO, NITORI, NO SE LO HE DICHO. -Contestó, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a la taza. -No se lo he dicho porque no me gusta. Es idiota, y no entiende nada.  
El chico de cabellos plateados ladeó la cabeza, acostumbrado a las excentricidades de su mejor amigo.  
-¿Qué le has dicho EXACTAMENTE?  
-P-pues... Que le perdonaba.  
-¿Y qué hizo?  
-Me preguntó que si tenía fiebre. -Nagisa frunció el ceño. -Y me tocó.  
Nitori suspiró y rió levemente.  
-¿Y eso qué tiene de idiota?  
-¡TODO! -Soltó Hazuki, ofendido. -Buenas noches.  
Y dicho esto apagó las luces.

Si. En ese verano Nagisa había desarrollado cierto cariño hacia Rin. Casi llegando a pensar que le gustaba. Pero el idiota últimamente había decidido ignorarle, y eso lo hacía todo mucho más dificil. Porque para su desgracias se había dado cuenta de que sin Rin el verano era un muermo. Últimamente hacía todo lo posible para que Matsuoka por lo menos se pelease con él. Pero no había resultado positivo.  
Bien. Entonces se podía ir a la mierda.  
Él no le haría caso tampoco. Después de todo, el verano no era eterno... Pronto podría dejar de ver su estúpida cara. Estúpida y atractiva...  
¡UGH!


	3. Heat Haze Dream

**AVISO.  
****Algo de hate hacia el personaje de Sousuke. Él será el antagonista principal de la historia. Si no estas de acuerdo con esto, te recomiendo salir.**

* * *

_**"Hey... But I...I really have to wonder why  
Because in the dream I had last night we sat in the  
same old park we are sitting at now..."  
"Hey... I think the two of us should leave." **_

* * *

**¿15 de Agosto de 2012?**

Menuda mañana de mierda. Los padres de Rin lo habían obligado a salir con el pequeño idiota Hazuki esa mañana calurosa de Agosto. Por supuesto, Momotaro y el niño raro tenían prohibido acompañarles. Para que dejasen de llevarse mal o algo así. Sinceramente, poco le importaba al pelirrojo. Para colmo, Nagisa estaba actuando todo raro, y eso molestaba al pelirrojo.  
Ya habían dado las doce de la mañana, y el calor comenzaba a ser agobiante al punto de alterar al, hasta ahora calmado, quinceañero. Pararon en un parque, y el rubio se sentó en un columpio. Matsuoka se le quedó mirando, esperando que le pidiese que lo columpiara o algo así. Pero no lo hizo. Un poco extrañado, se sentó a su lado y se le quedó mirando.  
-Oi... -Llamó al chico, pero este ni siquiera se digno a mirarlo. -Nagisa estás raro.  
-Yo... -Rin parpadeó un par de veces, mientras el chico susurraba algo, aún mirando hacia el suelo. -...Odio el verano.  
-¿Qué intentas decir con eso? -Soltó el pelirrojo a la defensiva. -Yo tambien te odio, ¿sabes?  
El rubio volvió la cabeza, dejando su cabello caer casi tapando unos ojos rosados clavados en el rostro de Rin. El chico se puso nervioso de pronto.  
-No me refería a eso... -Siguió Hazuki en un susurro. -Simplemente odio la estación.  
-Oh... ¿Por qué?

Sin respuesta. Oh dios. ¿Quién estaba ignorando a quién aquí? Matsuoka se tomó esto como una venganza, y frunció el ceño. ¡A él ningún mocoso lo ignora! En todo casó debería ser ÉL el que despreciase los jueguecitos infantiles del rubio. Abrió la boca para contestar algo grosero, pero se le adelanto el chico.  
-Mira. Es Iwatobi.  
Rin apartó la mirada furiosa del pequeño rubio, y siguió su dedo que apuntaba el querido peluche de su infancia. Sin embargo... Por extraño que parezca... El bicho andaba, y no sólo eso, estaba JUGANDO con su Nintendo antigua.  
-Hola. -Saludó Nagisa, con una sonrisa tenebrosa, levantandose del columpio. Por acto reflejo, el pelirrojo agarró el brazo de su "amigo", y lo tiró hacia él, llamando la atención de esa fría mirada rosada.  
-No creo que sea buena idea... -Soltó Matsuoka sin poder controlar lo que salía por su boca. Los labios del chico volvieron a curvarse para una sonrisa siniestra, y de un manotazo se deshizo del agarre del chico.  
Lentamente, el más pequeño se acercó a su oreja intimidando a Rin. Después susurró algo, que el chico no pudo distinguir. Algo parecido a... ¿Asesino?

Matsuoka parpadeó un par de veces, y Nagisa ya no estaba ahí. Comenzó a buscar por el parque. Si lo perdía, sus padres le matarían. Por suerte, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, de cuclillas, hablando con el peluche de Pingüino. Rin se acercó con cautela, pero aún así hizo que Hazuki y esa "cosa" se fijaran en su presencia con cara de pocos amigos.  
-Rin-Rin. -Nagisa sonrió, de esa forma que daba escalofríos. -¿Quieres jugar con nosotros al pilla-pilla? Iwatobi dice que yo pillo.  
-Nagisa. Aléjate de eso. -Matsuoka se acercó, pero el chico se alejó.  
-Bien. Entonces no juegas. -Ladeó la cabeza, y tras eso volvió a diriguirse al pequeño peluche. -Yo pillo.  
Sólo con decir esto, el peluche salió corriendo con la Nintendo en las manos de trapo. Nagisa comenzó a seguirlo con una risa histérica, parecida a la de un maníaco, que inundaba la cabeza de Rin. El quinceañero sólo atinó a perseguir al rubio para asegurarse de que no le pasase nada.  
-¡Rin! -La voz de Nagisa dio con una nota casi desesperada lo cual extrañó al pelirrojo, pero aún así no aflojaba el ritmo ni mucho menos. Por algún motivo, Matsuoka no se sentía cansado, solo que no podía alcanzar al niño, porque el agobiante calor le hacía imposible avanzar mucho más  
-Afloja el ritmo. -Se quejó el chico, a pesar de no necesitar aire.  
-N-No puedo.  
El pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza, y consiguió ver al peluche del pajarraco que flotaba en aire, avanzando hasta la salida del parque. ¿A dónde cojones los quería llevar?

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Matsuoka ya había salido del parque y Nagisa se encontraba parado justo delante de la carretera. Rin sonrió, y dió un último carrerón para alcanzarlo, pero el rubio le dedicó una mirada aterrorizada, mientras de sus labios temblorosos salió la palabra "Ayuda".  
Justo cuando el pelirrojo rozó la camiseta de niño pijo de Hazuki, este se precipitó hacia la carretera a la vez que un camión.  
Matsuoka comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada salía de su garganta, como si hubieran silenciado su voz por completo. Al otro lado de la calle, el peluche con ojos de botón sonreía de forma enfermiza. Justo cuando el cuerpo del pequeño rubio iba a chocar con el camión, un agudo pitido se apoderó de los condulctos auditivos de Matsuoka, obligandolo a cerrar los ojos con fuera y sujetarse la cabeza.

**15 de Agosto de 2012.**

Rin se levantó, dándose un golpetazo en la cabeza con la litera de arriba. Comenzó a hiperventilar, agarrandose el pecho mientras goterones de sudor caían por su frente. Se deshizo de las mantas que se encargaban de crear un infierno alrededor de su cuerpo, y pasó una mano por su flequillo aún intentando tomar aire.  
Se alegraba tantísimo de que sólo fuese un sueño. Si hubiese pasado algo así, jamás se lo perdonaría.  
No por el hecho del idiota rubio, por supuesto, si no por el castigo consecuente... Y... Bueno... Puede que estuviese un POCO preocupado por la seguridad de Nagisa.

-Buenos dias, Rin. -Saludó Momotaro con una sonrisa, estirándose en la litera de arriba. -¿Eh? No tienes buena cara. ¿No has dormido bien?  
Matsuoka no respondió, sólo entró directamente en el baño de su cuarto. Tan rápido como pudo se desnudó, y metió en la ducha. Mientras el agua fría caía por su cuerpo comenzó a pensar en la estúpida pesadilla que le había robado el descanso esa noche. Pero... ¿Qué demonios podía significar? ¿Por qué había soñado con el niñito que tanto odiaba? No tenía bastante jodiendole en vida, y ahora también lo tenía que hacer en sueños, ¿es eso?  
-Rin, cielo.  
-¡MAMÁ ME ESTOY DUCHANDO! -Gritó el chico escandalizado de pronto, mientras su señora madre entraba al baño, ignorando sus quejas.  
-Me preguntaba si hoy podías salir con Nagisa un ratito. Os vais a pudrir aquí dentro.  
Un escalofrío recorrió la espina del pelirrojo, y con algo de miedo preguntó.  
-¿P-Pueden venir Momotaro y el amigo de Nagisa?  
-Por supuesto que no. ¡Ah! ¡Y ponte guapo! -Rió la señora Matsuoka, y dicho esto se marchó.  
Oh, mierda...

Por lo menos Nagisa no estaba actuando como un loco rarito. Bueno, si. Pero no como en su sueño. El rubio iba por ahí dando saltos, y gritando "Rin-Rin, hagamos tal", "Rin-Rin, vayamos aquí". Y por supuesto, Matsuoka hacía todo lo que pedía en silencio. Era mejor que tener a un niño tenebroso y callado a su lado, ¿verdad?  
-¡Rin-Rin! ¿Me coges en brazos? -Hazuki sonrió de forma traviesa, intentando poner de los nervios al pelirrojo, pero abrió mucho los ojos cuando el chico se agachó, para que pudiese subir encima. El pequeño se sonrojó un poco, y tragó saliva, subiendo a la espalda del chico mayor. -Gracias. -Sonrió ampliamente, plantando un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Rin.  
-¡Oye! ¡No hagas eso! -Se quejó Matsuoka, mientras sus mejillas se volvían rosadas. Nagisa entrecerró los ojos. Por fin había encontrado algo para hacerlo reaccionar.  
-Lo siento, lo siento. -Soltó melosamente. -¡Ah! ¡Mira Rin-Rin! Un parque. Me apetece columpiarme~  
Rin notó como rápidamente su rostro perdió el color, y se giró.  
-No. No vamos a ir a ese parque.  
-¿Huuuuh? ¡Pero te he dicho que quiero columpiarme!  
-No es no. Cállate.  
Hazuki infló las mejillas con molestia, y comenzó a patalear. Rin suspiró con molestia.  
-Eres tonto. Suéltame, ya no quiero que me lleves. -El pelirrojo soltó al chico, haciéndolo caer de culo.  
-Bien.  
-¡Me has hecho daño! -Se quejó Nagisa, mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a formarsele en los ojos. -Idiota...  
-Pues no haber pataleado como un niño mimado. -Rin lo miró de reojo, con el ceño fruncido, sin dejarse ablandar por la expresión del chico que parecía a punto de llorar. -No lo entiendes. Ni lo vas a entender, porque eres tontito. -Soltó, seguido de un bufido.  
-¡TE ODIO! -Gritó el rubio levantandose de pronto, y limpiandose las lágrimas con la manga. -¡Ni siquiera te has disculpado! ¡Eres...! ¡Eres...! ¡Un gilipollas!  
Y dicho esto, Hazuki salió corriendo, dejando al chico mayor con una expresión molesta, que lentamente se volvió a una de preocupación. Se pasó una mano por la nuca y suspiró. Ahora le tocaba buscar al enano por toda la ciudad. Perfecto.

Desde que despertó Rin tenía un mal presentimiento. Sabía que este día iba a acabar mal, y demostrado estaba. Cuando Matsuoka despertaba por culpa de las pesadillas solía significar algo malo. Ya había pasado media hora desde que Nagisa salió corriendo de forma infantil.  
¿Es que no podía srr normal...? ¿Ni dos segundos? De verdad que la cabeza del rubio era todo un misteiro para él. Si, entendía que se enfadase por el golpe brusco repentino. Pero no era motivo para perderse en una ciudad que no conocía. Aunque... Rin también tenía algo de culpa por no detenerlo.  
En fin, no era momento de culpar a nadie ahora. Sólo quería encontrar a Nagisa, y tirarlo de la oreja hasta casa. Y lo habría hecho, si no fuese por una voz conocida que llamó su atención.  
-¡Rin!  
El pelirrojo se giró para ver a uno de sus mejores amigos del instituto. Sousuke Yamazaki.  
-¡Sousuke! ¿Qué tal? -Sonrió el chico, chocando el puño con el castaño que llegó hasta su lado con una gran sonrisa también.  
-¡Genial! ¿Y tus vacaciones? ¿Vino el hijo del amigo de tu padre? ¿Ese chico tan pesado...?  
-Ah. Si. Justo lo estaba buscando. -Suspiró Matsuoka, pasandose una mano por el flequillo. -¿Me ayudas?  
-¡Claro! No puede ser dificil. -Yamazaki comenzó a andar al lado de su amigo, mientras una sonrisa misteriosa se apoderó de su rostro.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ya había pasado media hora desde que se separó de Rin. Y veinte minutos desde que alguien lo empujó a la alcantarilla de un callejón. Nagisa seguía gritando, mientras númerosas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.  
Después de correr un buen trecho, se escondió en un callejón para aseguarse de que Rin no le seguía. Pero... De todos modos no lo hacía. Puede que una parte de él quería que lo encontrase. Entonces fue cuando oyó a alguien venir corriendo. Nagisa sonrió con emoción, pero solo se trataba de un chico castaño por lo que su expresión cambió a una de confusión, cuando el niño mucho más alto que él se le acercó de forma amenazadora.  
"Tu eres amigo de Rin, ¿Verdad?" Le preguntó. El rubio asintió lentamente, y se alejó un poco intimidado. El castaño pareció cabrearse con la respuesta. "Que sepas... Que Rin es mío."  
Después de eso, el chico desconocido lo empujó, y cayó ahí. En un sitio oscuro, sucio y que olía mal. No le gustaba.  
Nagisa hizo un pucherito, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.  
-¡RIIIIIN! -La voz se le quebró en un punto para dejar escapar un sollozo. -¡POR FAVOR SÁLVAME! ¡ME DA MIEDO!  
El pequeño rubio tragó saliva, aún sollozando y se sentó en donde se supone que deberían de haber unas escaleras. Agarrándose las rodillas con las manos.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Rin parpadeó un par de veces, mientras hablaba con Sousuke sobre el Verano. Quedándose callado de pronto, parado en la entrada de un callejón.  
-¿Has oído eso?  
Yamazaki sonrió dulcemente.  
-No he oído nada.  
-Umm... Raro...  
Y siguieron caminando.


End file.
